Death Angel
by PillowLover
Summary: edward left many years ago. now bella is something that nobody could imagine. what would happen if they see each other again. BxE story maybe fist fanfic. read
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is Bella's boss o

A/n this is Bella's boss o.k.

Italics are thoughts

Tom/s pov

I was on my way to port angels, there was infestation of newborn vampires roaming the area. I don't know how this happened, but it needed to stop.

I grabbed my pda and scrolled down the list to check the vampires registered in the area. Cullen it said. Interesting there was five of them and they appeared to be vegetarians.

Well my… they were vegetarian they couldn't changed their ways, I guess it was time to pay them a little visit just to make sure.

I arrived at the Cullen's house. The house was amazing big, and white with a lot of windows. I guess they knew I was coming, maybe a vampire power of theirs because they were all standing at the porch waiting for me.

I walked forward to them, while carefully examined their eyes, gold. That's the color they had. Damit I was expecting red, then maybe I would have had someone to blame. I sighed. Today wasn't my day. When I finally reached them a blonde guy spoke.

" Hello, we've been expecting you. My name is Carlisle and this is my family" I nodded.

" I'm here because of the problem down on Port Angeles," I said. " My name is Tom by the way"

Epov

Newborns. Alice had been having visions about newborns but they were a bit blurry and she couldn't tell when this would happen.

I looked at Tom; he was tall and had looked like he worked out. He had black short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, white shirt and jeans. He also had a gun and a phone in his pocket.

Tom paused then continued talking

" I decided to investigate on who could be behind this and it seemed logical to check on the vampires living in the area."

I see he obviously thought it could be use creating the newborns.

" As you can see we aren't behind this" Carlisle stated calmly.

Tom looked down at the ground; he was guilty for assuming it. He looked up and spoke " Yes, I apologize for that. I was just checking, you can never be sure. Well that's all I came for I must be going now. I need a way to get rid of all the newborns and find the culprit."

" Wait I don't think a human like yourself can kill those newborns be yourself. Why don't we help you kick some newborn…" Emmett yelled.

He was jumping up and down filled with excitement. His thoughts were too much he kept saying, " _We're going to kick some newborn ass!_"

I tuned out and listened to the rest of the families thoughts

" Uhmm well I wonder if we should"-esme

" _Stupid Emmett"- Rosalie_

" _So many emotions. Huh overload."-Jasper_

"_Yes, we need to go shopping to buy fighting clothes. Maybe a superhero"-Alice_

" Carlisle I think we should help, other wise the werewolves are going to think it's our fault too." He thought it over his head and finally spoke.

" Yes, I think you're right. Okay Tom we will help you.'

Tom nodded and took his phone out.

" Okay but the 7 of you isn't enough I'll call my specialist.'

He dialed the phone number and placed the call on speaker.

"Hello" the person on the other side answered

" This is Tom, Death Angel I have an assignment for you"………

A/n like it sorry to leave it in a cliffy but you need to review so I can continue this story


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I do own twilight but I didn't write the books that is stephenie Meyer

A/n I do own twilight but I didn't write the books that is stephenie Meyer

Thank you depressed queen for helping me write this story

Epov

" Yes! What kind of problem?"

The voice sounded familiar but there was noise behind the background and I couldn't tell exactly who it was but it sounded like my Bella.

Bella oh how I miss her, but I guess it couldn't be Bella. I make everyone sound like Bella.

But what kind of name is Death angel.

" We have a problem here, a army of newborns are going to attack the town."

" Yes, where is it?"

Tom paused he seemed hesitant on telling her. I wonder why? He finally spoke.

" Fork, Washington"

There was a long pause after that; Death Angel seemed to think about it for a long time.

" Dammit, oh hold one sec." There was a pause and then we heard bullets sounds and screaming in the background.

" Are you o.k.?" Tom asked

" Fine, okay I'll do it"

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah let me call you when I get to the airport, my motorcycle was trashed so you'll have to pick me up" she said and hanged up.

Tom closed his phone and turned toward us.

" Well we can prepare for now. She won't be here until probably tomorrow"

We nodded.

" Well I must be going now, here's my phone number in case anything comes up" he handed the number to Carlisle, turned and left.

" Well we must get ready and hunt." Carlisle ordered.

Bpov

He left me 135 yrs ago. My life became hell after he left. I did nothing, but mope around and soon everyone left me.

Even my own father I must say. Charlie kicked me out 2 months after he left. Saying he couldn't stand seeing me like that. So I left I packed my things and left leaving no trace of my past behind.

I didn't want to go with Renee so I decided to travel for a while, maybe even get lost along the way, just so I could forget about him.

I was in North Dakota when I met Tom. I ran out of gas and I was left stranded in the middle of an abounded road.

Anyway he came and saw how wrecked I was and offered me a job. I never would of expected to have a job like the one he offered.

He wanted me to become an assassin for mythical creature. Ironic isn't it. I was now sent to kill the creature I loved the most, vampires.

As the months went by Tom taught me to fight and to kill. He also gave me my special gun (a/n see in profile), which could kill every mythical creature, and my sword.

My life was great with Tom. Tom soon became a father figure to me. He was knew what I went through and he took care of me.

I became the daughter he never had and he became the father that abounded me. 1 month after my in counter with Tom I was on my way to an assignment when the vampire named Andrew attacked me and turned me…

A/n review and I might write more but right know my hands are tired so see yeah later or tomorrow I will write more


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys I haven't been writing and updating I had finals all last week

Sorry guys I haven't been writing and updating I had finals all last week.

Last page

I was on my way to an assignment when the vampire Andrew attacked me and turned me.

Bpov

Well you are wondering how it happened and what happened well this is what happened.

I was following Andrew into an alley and I had him cornered. I was ready to attack and kill him when I made the mistake of not realizing he could have a power. His power it turned out to be was teleporting, and where did he teleport? Well not other than behind me

One second he was there, the next second gone, and finally pain.

I was knocked out for a while I believed and finally woke up. Tom was there and he told me, I was missing for two days and he finally decided to track me down using the GPS on my phone.

It turned out I was bitten and turned. Tom found me in the alley knocked out. He didn't know what happened and when he reached me he saw the bite marks on my neck. He knew then.

Anyway when I woke up I found out that I was damn hot! My skin turned paler, my brown hair remained the same color but longer, and a little bit wavier, my eyes bright neon green, and finally the bizarre thing of all is that my bite marks remained and never faded out, and I could resist human blood.

My power, I figured out was to create force fields and levitate items. Yep, I was a freak, oh and to top it all off I was immune to all powers. My life rocked!

I looked human, which meant I could blush, cry, and eat but not sleep. My smell remained the same but weaker.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV BPOV

For the past 135 yrs. I have been hunting vamp. Rouge vampires more precisely. Right know I was now tracking down and hunting down a vampire named Alexander who killed an entire town.

" Alexander you….stop right now." I yelled.

We were on a highway in England. I was on my beautiful black motorcycle, and Alex the…was running like a coward.

" Get back here you disserve to die!"

" Do you really think that Death Angel, Well if you want to kill me catch me though I doubt you can, you stupid human."

He was getting too cocky. He obviously didn't know I was a vampire. Yup, to most vamps I look human, sad but true.

" We will see about that Alexander don't underestimate your enemies, especially me!"

I was about to jump on him when my sidekick rang **(a/n people it is a type of cell phone if you don't know)** dammit!

I pulled it out from my pocket, and answered it.

" Hello?"

" This is Tom death angel, I have an assignment for you" Tom said urgently.

Tom? I wonder what he wanted. Did he not know I was on an assignment already? But still I was glad. After all this target was going to die soon anyway.

" Yes! What kind of assignment" I responded

" We have a problem here, an army of newborns are going to attack the town."

Newborns. Huh. Well that's a challenge I was killing to accept.

" Where is it at?" I asked.

Tom paused and seemed to hesitate whether to tell me or not.

" Forks, Washington"

I almost dropped the phone. Forks, my own living…I don't know if I could go back. Maybe I should go and show Edward what he is missing. That or I can avoid him completely or not see him at all. Yes, good plan.

I was about to answer when Alexander turned around and was racing back towards me, a sword in hand, really sharp too. I wonder where he got it, uhmmm?

" Dammit. Hold on." I told Tom

As Alexander appeared in front of my motorcycle, I jumped up and did a back flip and fired my gun at him.

Ten bullets hit his heart and one on his leg.

My gun was special it could kill vamps quickly; I grabbed my match from my pocket and lit his body on fire. He quickly burned taking the evidence away as he burned.

I turned on my bike. It was broken. Great. The wheels came off after it crashes to a near by tree and caught on fire. Great. Just what I needed.

I grabbed my phone, which was on the ground after I dropped it thanks to Alexander. When I had to grab my gun.

" Are you okay?" Tom asked.

" Fine, okay I'll do it." I said.

" Are you sure?" Well let's see my boyfriend a banded me, I got turned, a almost got killed, not. Yep, I'm fine just peachy, never been better.

" Yeah let me call you when I get to the airport. My motorcycle is trashed so you'll have to pick me up." I said and hanged up.

I was a little nervous, but I know the Cullen would never get involved in this so I would be pretty safe. I just hoped this wouldn't see them. Could I handle it? No, I really couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sorry I haven't writing in a long time XD

A/n: sorry I haven't writing in a long time XD.

Bpov

I hitched a ride with an old couple. Who were quite nice and they dropped me of at the airport. I got first class ticket, which I paid myself. No, I didn't persuade the lady to give me one for free.

I actually worked to get this money. That's what 135 yrs. Does to you.

The plane ride was uneventful, but I was existed because I got to see dad soon. Charlie died and now Tom is like my father so I call him dad. I haven't seen him in 2 yrs. Jobs and all have kept me busy. **(A/n: Tom is immortal has a little bit of vampire venom making him immortal is all. That's why he has stayed with Bella for so long.)**

The plane landed. The ride was so annoying. Everybody kept staring at me like I was so me kind of freak or a terrorist or something. Yeah I guess it was my fault. Io was after all wearing a black cloak, which covered me completely, and you could practically only see my green eyes, but whatever.

I had to do it to hide my gun. Okay not really. The thruth is I need it so just in case the Cullens were near by, they wouldn't see me.

I exited the plane and went to the café. I ordered myself a hot chocolate and dialed Tom's number.

" Hello" he answered.

Gosh couldn't he say something better like Hi Bella, or something. I was after all on his caller ID.

" Hey, it's me, pick me up, okay see you later" with that I hung up and finished my hot chocolate.

I had no luggage with me since everything was at our house in London. Great no clothes.

The only thing I had was my gun, my black cloak and the clothes I was wearing which were blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the words " Die" on it, a sweater and my high heeled, black, knee high boots. They are my babies.

I walked to the front door and waited there. Hoping to see the car and Tom soon. I stood against a pillar and it seemed that I was very distracted because I didn't see Alice in front of me all of a sudden, that I jumped up surprised.

" Sorry, Tom sent me to get you. You know you smell a lot like a friend I used to have. I almost thought it was you, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, hurry Tom is waiting fro you. Oh I'm Alice Cullen by the way and you must be Death Angel, now hurry." Alice said

Then stared to walking towards the parking lot, with me in tow. Well Alice hasn't changed much. But I wonder what the hell Tom is doing with Alice Cullen. Oh my goodness what if the rest of the Cullen's are here too waiting I don't think I could handle it.

We finally reached the car and there stood tom leaning against the car. His black hair messy as always.

" Be…" he was about to say my name but I shot him a glare and that stopped him.

" Death angel, there you are. How are you?" he stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged him back even though I was mad at him.

" Fine thanks" I answered quickly.

I was impatient, and I wanted to kill someone or something soon.

" Hop on" he said.

As he walked to the driver's side, I got in the passenger side and Alice in the back. As soon as we left the parking lot Alice bombed me with questions.

" So what's your real name? I didn't really think Death Angel is it. And where is your luggage? Do you love shopping? I do we definitely need to go , especially if you have no clothes." She said super fast.

Thank god I have good hearing otherwise I wouldn't have caught all of that. Tom laughed at my expression. I groaned. This was going to be a long drive.

" My name is Mira, I don't have luggage. I hate shopping." I replied.

" Really, that's horrible, I can change that though." Alice smirked and made an evil face.

She can be so scary sometimes.

" By the way where are you staying at?"

I looked at tom. He really needed to safe me from this situation. No such luck. He kept his eyes on the road. I sighed.

" Where ever tom is staying at." I must have said the correct answer because Alice beamed and started to jump on her seat. Great!

" What a coincidence. Tom is staying with us." She clapped at this.

I turned my gaze towards tom. He knew I did not want to get involved with the Cullens. I was about to yell at Tom when I was that we were already at the Cullen's house and Alice got out, came to my door and dragged me out.

A/n: If you review I might write more cause Edward's pov is in the next chapter and I know you want to read what happens when he sees Bella and what is his reaction.


	6. an

A/N: Sorry guys I haven't written in a while

A/N: Sorry guys I haven't written in a while. It's because I haven't been to the library where I go to write my stories at because the computer at home doesn't have Microsoft word.

**Also hope you enjoy this next chapter because finally its edward's point of view when he sees bella!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Epov Epov

We had everything prepared for the arrival of Death Angel. What kind of name is that? The opening of the front door interrupted my thoughts.

" We're home!" Alice yelled

Everyone went to the front see Alice come in dragging someone with a black cloak on and bright neon green eyes. She was probably Death Angel.

Alice dragged her to the living room and we all sat down. We sat there in silence and I took the opportunity and listened to the rest of the family's thoughts.

" God she is such a freak. How can this human help us fight the newborns"- Rosalie

" _She is tense and I can't feel any emotions and I can't calm her down. Why?"- Jasper_

" _Perfect, she looks like the perfect partner in crime" – Emmett_

" _I can't believe she hates shopping! I will make her a believer. She will worship shopping. She is so much like Bella though. Oh, sorry Edward, but she does. She hates shopping and she smells like her too"- Alice_

She smells like her. I sniffed the air and yes there it was. The same freesia smell as Bella only weaker in a way. Could she be Bella? My Bella. I looked at her and I noticed that her hands were balled up into fists and I couldn't read her mind. No she couldn't be Bella because bella had brown eyes and she has them green.

" So Death Angel what's your real name?" Carlisle asked.

She remained silent and just as we were all about to loose hope she spoke.

" Mira. Excuse me." With that she stood up and left.

We stared after her and as she was climbing the stairs she tripped. She was about to hit the ground but quickly righted herself by grabbing the rail. As she did so I saw a lock of brunette hair fall across her face. Unfortunately it was all I saw. She was pretty clumsy, but I wonder how she knew where to go?

A/n: there you have it people Edwards point of view when Bella shows up but don't worry things are going to get much better 


	8. Chapter 7

Bpov Bpov

I couldn't handle it anymore. I was way to close to him. I felt claustrophobic and almost felt like I was suffocating. I hope I gave nothing away.

I looked around the room for the first time. I was in the guest room across his room. Awkward. Across one wall were pictures of landscapes, on the other was a bed with blue sheets and a million of pillows, two nightstands with lamps in them, a closet to the east wall with a door leading to a bathroom I think, and finally a big huge window on the north wall.

I decided to take a shower hoping it would relax me. The only problem is that I needed clothes. That would be a problem. Oh Alice might have some.

I carefully opened the door checked to make sure no one was around and silently crept to Alice's room.

I knocked and waited to hear an answer.

" Come in" Alice yelled in a very cheerful and happy voice.

Scary. I was debating whether to go in or not. I hesitated but opened the door and stepped in awaiting my horrible fate.

" Sorry to disturb you, but can I borrow some clothes" my head was down, I was afraid to look at her.

" Yes, come in I can defiantly get you something. But first you need to go shopping, then will have a runway show, and then I'll do your make up. Ah I'm so excited" she was bouncing up and down which totally scared me.

Well I defiantly did not want to go shopping I would rather get ripped up to pieces and then burned twice over.

A/n sorry guys to leave it like this but my time in this computer is almost over but I promise to write more next week or this week if I have time but remember to please review to I can write more XD!!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE IF NOE TOUGH LUCK!!


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: sorry i haven't written in a while. It's just thta I've been in school and had a lot oh homework.**

_Previously: well I definitely did not want to go shopping I would rather get ripped up to pieces and then burned twice over._

BPOV

" No thank you, clothes would be just fine." I replied quickly.

" Uh" Alice's face fell, but quickly composed herself and yet another happy smile.

" Sure some now, but later..."

I cut her off before she told me her evil plans and quickly but humanly as possibly grabbed whatever I found in her closet and ran, as a human pace because I was very tired, sore and had a headache and headed towards my room.

Once inside I went beeline straight to the bathroom, filled the tub, and got in. Yes time to relax, finally. A place where I could forget where i was.

Well that didn't last long maybe five minutes into my bath I was interrupted by a knock at my bathroom door.

Now let me tell you something, when ever someone interrupts my me/relaxation time I get pretty mad and when I get really mad things start to levitate. So in this case the shampoo bottles, conditioner, soap, and varies items in the bathroom rose to the ceiling.

" What!" I Yelled with venom in my voice.

" Mira, Mira why did you run out. I was about to tell you how much fun we were going to have! But you just ran out on me..."

I totally lost Alice at the word fun. Fun I mean really! No way was that happening.

I sighed relaxed and everything that was on the ceiling came crashing down. Alice must of heard the noise because she asked if I was okay and what happened.

As she rambled on about what happened I quickly dressed. I put on another pair of jeans which surprisingly fit, but hey i lost weight on my depressing days. A pink t-shirt with flowers, why i was about to vomit but I had no other chooice but to wear them, my boots and finally i put my gun on my back and my cloak on.

I stepped out quickly walked to the door, and was about to leave when Alice blocked my only exist route.

" Are you okay? My gosh really, speak to me. How many fingers am i holding up? And why didn't you change and wearing your cloak?"

I give up there is no way i was going to escape this torture i was in.

"Alice, it's late and I really need to sleep"

" Right, okay see you in the morning. Do you need pj's?" Alice asked.

" No thanks, its fine" I said quickly.

I sighed and layed down on the comfy bed. Why idi i come here. The person to blame is Tom and his stupid ideas.

For the rest of the night, i layed on the very comfy bed pretending to go to sleep, wishing that and hoping with this plan Alice wouldn't bug me anymore.

I guess I somehow fell asleep because i don't remember what i did or thought after midnight. Yes! A new power. With that exciting thing behind i opened my eyes, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

There I washed my teeth, combed my hair which I saw no point in since no one was going to see it, my hood and my cloak would remain on until I left this place.

Once I was done I walked out and noticed that someone had brought me clothes. Maybe it was Alice she must of heard when I woke up. There on my bed lay a green neon skirt with a black t-shirt that had neon green skulls around the bottom and the right of the shirt. The skirt reached right above my knees. I placed them on following my black knee high boots, my cloak , and was ready.

Alice must have had a lot of trouble choosing my clothes since I know she would never make old Bella wear them.

I walked out and made my way down stairs, well I tried because my clumsiness got the better of me and I ended falling down the stairs, all of them to be exact because i slipped on the second step. As the floor meet my face and I meet floor I saw two arms shot out and grabbed me.

"You need to be more careful. I have noticed that you have been keeping your face hidden so far but how long do you think this is going to last? You can't hide from your past forever you know."

I looked up and saw Tom's face. Thank God. I thought that it was someone else. Geez if I wasn't dead by now I would be from a heart attack.

"Your're right, but you better not say my name"

"Would your father ever lie to you or betray you" he said seriously but as I looked at his face I saw a smile so I doubted it. I mean he made me stay here and not at his hotel.

"No but a father of mine or any father for that matter would never let their daughter stay with the people that a banded her."

He laughed and set me on the ground, patted my head like As if I was a three year old which I wasn't.

"True but I am not a normal father am I?" With that he patted my head again and left, walking towards Carlisle's office.

I continued my way to the kitchen and once I got there I grabbed myself cereal, Coco Puffs, and began to eat. Right after my third bite the kitchen was filled with annoying vampires. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sat across from me watching me eat. I quickly finished eating and finding their stares both annoying and embarrassing.

I stood up and placed the bowl in the sink and began to wash it, and dry it. When Alice saw that I was done she quickly appeared at my side.

Why aren't you wearing the clothes I left out for you?" she asked. "I specifically ordered those clothes for you to wear them." She pouted. I think she thought I wasn't wearing them since my cloak was blocking the view to my body.

I sighed and lifted the cloak to let her see my clothes but still keeping my face hidden.

"Yes I knew you would wear them. I also knew that they would look lovely on you! Am I great or what?!"

"Right?" I said unsure.

"So why are you still wearing your cloak?" Jasper asked

I turned to face him and looked straight in the eyes and replied "It is hiding my gun"

"Oh, can we see it? Please, please, please. I promise not to break it" Emmett said with a sheepish grin on his face.

I pulled out my gun and showed it to them. They stared in shock and amusement at my amazing killing machine.

"Can I play with it? Oh please?" Emmett pleaded placing a puppy face complete with the eyes and everything.

"No, sorry. Now I must go. I need to get ready for the big fight tonight and that requires me to get my clothes ready" I said.

"Oh, let's go shopping! I know the perfect store to buy our outfits" Alice said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"No, I must do this alone."

"Wait why do you keep your face covered?" Jasper asked as I was leaving the room. I turned around and stared at everybody. I couldn't really tell them the truth. That I was Bella and I couldn't show them my face because one they would know it is Bella and tow that I am a vampire.

"I do not wish to reveal my identity or my face for that matter. Goodbye" With that I turned around and left the room.

**EPOV**

We heard her walk to the front door, to the car and then drive away. I turned towards my family.

"There's something I have to tell you guys."

"What is it? Alice asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"It's Mira. I heard her talking to Tom and I overheard some interesting things."

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Well Tom said something about her past and can't run away forever. Then she said how can he let her stay with the people that a banded her?"

They gasped.

"You don't think it's Bella do you?" Alice said with a shocked voice.

"I-I don't know?"

"Wait is this why she always keeps her face hidden and why she gave us a false name?" Jasper said.

"It could be. We never could find her grave. It would appear as if Mira might be Bella." I said. Could she really be Bella, my Bella? The woman I loved and still do? Is she a vampire then? How? Why?

"Guys" Emmett's voice broke through all of our thoughts of possibly having our Bella back in our lives. We turned and faced Emmett.

"She can't be Bella" Emmett said. His eyes looked as if they could be tearing up.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I had to know. She had to be Bella.

"It's just that she is human. Mira can eat, and sleep." Emmett said with his head down.

He was right it couldn't possibly be Bella. Bella was dead over a century has passed and Mira was human.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long to add. Are you ready for the fight scene? I know I am. Well here it goes i hope you guys like it. XD**

**BPOV**

Okay I lied, I really didn't need to go shopping. I admit it, I just wanted to see Alice's disappointed face at my rejection of shopping. I really did need to get my outfit though, and the man for that job was Tom. Tom kept my fitting outfit with him at all times just in case I forgot mine.

I got in the car Tom left for me and drove to the hotel he was staying at. The drive was short with my super driving skills and I was standing at the entrance of the hotel in two minutes. I made my way to his hotel room and knocked on his door. A few minutes later and soon a sleepy Tom opened the door.

He stepped aside and I went ahead and entered the room.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he walked into the living room of the hotel room. I followed and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Not much I just need to get my outfit"

"Why?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed today is the day I take out all of the newborns."

"Oh right. I thought that was tomorrow." He said and rubbed his eyes. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Nope just came to get my outfit. So where is it?"

"It's in the bag in the closet. You know you should really try to carry it around with you at all times"

"Well you know that's why I have you with me." I smiled at him.

"Right" he said as he made himself a coffee.

"Any way I need to change." I got up and made my way to the closet. There in the bag was my favorite fighting outfit in the world. I ran to the bathroom and quickly changed.

**(outfit pic is on profile) **Once I was done I added the finishing touches which included my cloak and my gun and was ready for the fight to begin.

**EPOV**

Mira hadn't returned yet and my family was getting inpatient. They were anxious about the fight and we needed to get to the field soon. Has the time got closer to six we began to get ready. When the time struck five fifty-eight we all got into our cars and quickly drove to field.

We got out of cars and stood to side of fields. The newborns hadn't arrived yet, and that just made us even more anxious. Soon the newborns and Victoria arrived slowly walking into the field. Victoria didn't look surprised to see us, I guess she had this all planned from the beginning.

I crouched into fighting position and my family soon followed. Victoria smirked and did went into the same position.

"Hello Cullens, are you ready to die today?" she said in a very sweet voice and smiled.

We growled in response and she laughed. I listened to my family's response

_Yes fighting time Emmett_

_I'm going to kill whoever gets just a speck of dirt on my clothes Rosalie_

_I can't see the outcome too many people here Alice_

_I still think we should of come up with a plan before we got here Jasper_

_I hope everything turns out okay Esme_

_I wonder when Mira is going to get here Carlisle_

And lastly Victoria's vile mind

_They are all going to die here, and it will be sweet revenge _

"You know Cullens, I kind of feel sorry for you guys. You lost Bella and know you are about to loose yourself" Victoia laughed and signaled to her newborns to begin the fight.

They ran towards us at speed none of us had. We all jumped into the air and began to fight. I grabbed a newborns head turn it off and threw it at the fire Carlisle made. I went for another one but I heard Alice scream out and I quickly made my way towards her.

I saw Alice on the ground piled under newborns who where trying to rip her apart. I grabbed Alice's hand and quickly pulled her from underneath the moving bodies of the newborns.

Once we were a safe distance away Alice went to help Jasper who looked to be having a difficult time trying to catch the fast moving newborns. Emmett was pulling off the heads of two newborns while Rosalie was rounding up the newborns and taking off their legs so they wouldn't be able to move. Carlisle and Esme were trying to keep the fire form being put out.

There were over 500 newborns and we barely had 20 killed. I looked for Victoria and found her standing on a tree branch laughing at the scene in front of her and enjoying as her army slowly began to win the battle.

Out of know where we heard a sound approaching fast from the right side of the field. It sounded like a motorcycle. We stopped and turned towards the sound and in a matter of seconds a motorcycle emerged from the trees.

The motorcycle flew into the sky and the Mira jumped from the motorcycle flipping into a back flip the motor cycle crashed into the other side of the field. As she did the back flip her hood fell down and her brown hair flew everywhere.

Once she landed on the ground my family and I gasped. There standing in front of us was Bella. My Bella. My angel who we thought was dead all these years.

She looked the same except that her hair was longer and wavier, she looked thinner than the last time I saw her, and lastly she was a vampire but the thing that surprised us all was the fact that her eyes were neon green and not red or topaz.

She quickly got her gun and began firing away. Every bullet made it's target and once the bullet was inside the newborns, the newborn got paralyzed and their bodies quickly burst into flames and turned into ashes.

Bella fired away gracefully avoiding any attacks. She looked like a dark angel as she gracefully made her way around the field killing all the newborns. She didn't seem to notice that her hood was down and that we had discovered her true identity.

My family remained shocked and glued to the ground. I listened to their thoughts to find out their reactions:

_My daughter is alive Esme_

_Yes I have my pranking buddy back Emmett_

_Yeah my shopping buddy is back Alice_

_Why are her eyes green? Jasper_

_How did she become a vampire? Carlisle_

_I'm glad she's back, maybe this way we can move on with our lives and not be so gloomy any more Rosalie_

My thoughts revolved around the questions of how, when and why Bella is a vampire, especially why she was lying to us from the beginning.

Victoria was thinking the same thing has me but she was mostly yelling in her mind.

I looked at Bella and was filled with hope that maybe there was a chance of being able to be together again.

**BPOV**

As my motorcycle flew into the air I quickly jumped from it and did an amazing back flip in the air. When my feet landed on the ground and I looked up I heard a gasp coming from the Cullens. I guess that they were just amazed at my graceful back flip.

I paid them no attention as I quickly shot at the newborns making them explode. Has the number of newborns went down I glanced at Victoria and saw her shocked expression. This was going to be fun. As I killed the last newborn I turned around and faced Victoria.

I leaped onto the tree branch she was on and knocked her down. I placed my gun on her head and laughed at her.

"Are you ready to die?"

Victoria's expression became one of fear and panic. I didn't let her speak as she opened her lips to plead for her life, I simply fired my gun and jumped back as she caught fire and turned to ashes.

I walked to the other side of the field, inspected my motorcycle and concluded that it was wrecked and unfix able. I finally turned and faced the Cullens.

Their expressions scared me. They all looked at me with recognition in their eyes and happiness mixed with confusion.

I silently lifted my hand to my head. All I felt was hair. My hood had fallen, that meant the Cullens know knew that I was Bella.

Damn it. I"m screwed.

**I hope you liked it! **

**- Depressed Queen**


End file.
